Promise
by faye
Summary: This is a teaser of an upcoming GW/SM crossover. RELENA FANS DO NOT READ! This fic is strange.


This fanfic does not belong to me, it belongs to my friend and if you don't like it, or   
there's something in there that offends you, well then flame her, not me. Her email is   
Gina5@hotmail.com. Flame her at your own risk.   
Anyway, my fics will come out...eventually. I just need some inspiration to continue   
them. Hmm...maybe I should go pray to Shinigami. That's a good idea! I must go pray to   
Shinigami now, bye!  
  
Kino Makoto  
Promise  
10/6/00  
  
*Author's Note* Hi, I just had an urge to write a sad fan-fiction, so don't flame me if   
I'm not good at it. Rei and Heero Yuy should be together, and I'm talking about Hino Rei, not   
Rei from EVA. And don't you dare flame me, I'll flame you back! I have connections, and I know   
all you people who read this. YOU ARE BEING TRACKED! (I actually don't really know your secrets,   
I'm just crazy. And my problem is caused by many bags of pixie sticks, and watching   
soap operas all day.)   
*Disclaimer* Neither Bishoujo Senshi Seeramuun or GundamWing belong to us. The rights   
belong to the creators and all the companies that share them.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Even in the country side, the freeways of America still have cars rushing by.  
"There are no more lonely freeways, there are only lonely people!" Heero Yuy thought   
as he sat at the driver's seat of his.  
Maybe it was because of loneliness that he had decided to get married again, otherwise,   
he would still have Rei's memory till his life ended. However, memory would find you but you   
won't ever feel them, memories aren't alive. It had already been five years, Heero was   
still leading a lonely life.  
He still remembered it clearly. . . .  
  
Five years ago, on this same road, he had been driving his car, with Rei sitting on the   
passenger seat. The car flipped. He didn't have a scratch on him, and neither did she, but Rei   
was unconscious.  
The doctors had said that she had serious head injury. She won't be alive for long.  
In the hospital room, she opened her eyes, staring at him. She couldn't speak, but her   
right hand held Heero's ring. He saw through the eyes of the dying Rei, begging. He felt as if   
his heart was being stabbed a hundred times. Heero knew that Rei had always wanted to be   
his wife. He regretted that he had not told her sooner that he wished that too.  
She held tight onto his hand. Heero cried; yes, the Perfect Soldier cried.  
He gently slipped the ring onto her slowly colding finger. Then he hugged her,   
whispering to her that she was already his wife, no matter what.   
It seemed for a moment that she was going to answer; she stared at him until she took   
her last breath.  
  
Heero still remembered, those still opened beautiful eyes. He had put his hand on her   
face, silently telling her that he would never love another.  
He closed her eyes.  
He didn't remember how many days of sorrow. Many, many sorrowful days. One year, two   
years, three years passed. Time made his sorrow less everyday.   
Sometime during that period, he had suddenly realized that he was actually very lonely.   
The seasons turned into the fourth year, and he realized that his life was a cup of water.  
Then, he met Lisa. Lisa made the warmth come back into his life. She also made him think   
about starting a family.  
Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when Heero and Lisa will walk down the   
aisle.   
He had woken up early, and now he was on his way to Trowa's house. His comrade had   
painted a portrait as a wedding gift to celebrate their union. It was suppose to have been up   
and hanging in their house last week but artists never think about time. Trowa had called   
earlier in the day and asked Heero if he could pick it up, since his car was in repair.   
Heero had thought to surprise Lisa tomorrow with the finished painting, so here he was,   
on his way to Seattle, Washington's Mt. Rainer. To a place which Trowa Barton considered his   
secret living place.  
However, Trowa lived there for another reason. Several years ago, Catherine, his sister,   
had been paralyzed after an accident in a knife-throwing stunt. He had thought that the mountain   
air would help her, so he had retreated to a quiet little place, set among the lush evergreens of  
Washington State. Of course, Heero knew nothing of these reasons.  
The Barton House was very different. A fence had been set up around it. The house itself,  
was new, but the tree next to it was ancient. Sunlight could not shine through the dense foliage,  
so the house appeared haunted.  
Heero had driven for hours, and was very hungry. When he entered his friend's residence,   
the first thing he said was, "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?"  
"We don't have anything in the fridge. My sister wants to eat fresh products so we don't   
stock up. I could buy something for you."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"I could drive you." Heero offered.  
"No, I don't want to leave my sister alone."  
"I haven't seen her in five years."  
"She's up stairs in her room sleeping." "Well, I better go now. Ja ne."  
"Ok. Bye!"  
Heero entered the living room. He almost jumped at the sight ofa girl sitting by the   
window. Her face was turned, she sat gazing at the tree outside. She had long hair, and was   
dressed in a white gown. In her hand rested a book. Heero smiled at the fact that she had   
actually scared him. She must be Catherine.  
"Good morning," Heero greeted, "I haven't seen you in years."  
She turned to face him. She definitely did not look like the Catherine of ten years ago.  
"I came in here to look at a painting, hope I didn't disturb you."  
"Please! Sit down." Catherine motioned toward a nearby chair.  
She didn't look like the Catherine that he had seen five years ago, instead, she   
reminded him of Rei.  
"You brother drew a portrait of me and my fiancé together, do you know where it is?"  
Catherine pointed to a frame behind her. It was covered with a white cloth made out of   
the same material as her dress.  
"Did you cover it?"  
Catherine nodded, showing a not at all pleased face.  
"You don't like the painting?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
She lowered her head and said softly, "There are some things that people would rather   
not see."  
Heero reminded himself that Catherine was sometimes a little weird so he did not ask any   
more questions.  
"Are you feeling better? Trowa told me that you were sick."  
At first, Heero couldn't figure it out. Trowa had said that Catherine was sick. 'But,' he  
looked at Catherine, 'she doesn't look sick at all.' Heero thought. "Maybe Trowa's just being   
protective of his sister.'  
"I'll get you a cup of coffee!" Catherine suddenly said. Her eyes, all of a sudden,   
looked so alive, and a little angry. They also looked ask if they could talk. Heero had seen   
that same expression somewhere before, and her voice sounded so familiar.  
While Catherine was making coffee, Heero inspected the painting. He could hear raindrops   
falling outside. There was thunder, and the rain was heavy.  
The painting had been drawn very well; Lisa will surely like it.  
Catherine came into the room with the two cups of coffee. Her eyes narrowed when she saw   
that he was looking at the painting. In the back of his mind, Heero thought that girls were very   
sensitive, and maybe Catherine had lost her love. So of course, she would be angry when she saw   
a picture of two people kissing. He put the cloth back over the frame.  
Catherine set the coffee onto a small table near the window, sat down and picked up one   
of the cups. He stood there staring at her. Her side looked like...a person-Rei!  
She glanced up. "What!? Are you going to drink my coffee or not!?"  
"Oh! Yes, of course I am. I was just thinking of something. Sorry!" Heero sat down by   
Catherine, and sipped his coffee. Face to face, she did not look like Rei. She was just   
Catherine. It might sound weird...but those eyes.  
"When you were staring at me, who did I remind you of?"  
"Could you turn your face to the side and let me look?" She did as he asked.  
"Your face looks just like that of a person I use to know. Don't move! Let me look at   
you for a little moment."  
"Heero Yuy! What the heck is going on?"  
"Your face! Looks just like hers.."  
"Who?"  
"A person...I used to love very much. She also liked to call me by my full name." He   
replied. 'It's raining heavily. When will Trowacome back?'   
She didn't say anything, only focusing on the rain outside.  
"Can you see, Heero Yuy? The cherry blossom tree outside the fence?" Catherine pointed   
to the lone tree.  
"Yes. The rain is beating it up so badly!"  
"Oh, the water dripping from the petals are not rain. It is crying. If it rained any   
harder, it won't matter because it would still cry." Her eyes had a sad look in them. She   
continued, "When Trowa built this fence, he didn't put the tree in. Because it would   
ruin the shape of the garden, he didn't want it."  
"That makes you unhappy?"  
Catherine nodded, "This tree was already here when the house was built. It had always   
been there, it...was part of the house." She paused, "Because of the garden shape, you have to   
leave it alone? If you don't want it, then how sad is that!" She showed the slightest hint  
of tears. "That's not fair to her, right?"  
"Yes, Catherine, next weekend me and Trowa will fence it in. Ok?" Heero quickly changed   
the subject. "What have you been reading?"  
"It's a Japanese myth. I've just started reading and it's so beautiful." She flipped to   
a page of the book. "In ancient Japan, there once was a king, and he had a wife. She loved him   
very much, however, she was also very jealous of women who came near the king. One day, an   
assassin entered the palace. She sacrificed her life for him. He was devastated. Before she   
breathed her last, she had said, "I die because of you, I don't regret dying for you. But you   
must never love another woman again!" He promised her."  
Catherine lifted her head. Her gaze, just like Rei's. "For the few years after her death,  
the king went through deep depression. He did not near any women. But, time slowly let him forget  
his sorrow, and the promise that he had made to his wife. He fell in love with another   
woman. This angered his first wife, and so, her spirit came back to kill the second wife, by not   
letting her eat or drink anything."  
By this time, the rain had stopped; Catherine's story ended. The myth forced Heero to   
remember Rei, and the promise that he had made to her.  
"What? You don't like the story?" She asked innocently, "I feel much pity for the wife,   
she had died for the king, and he forgot her!"  
"Catherine, the king didn't forget her." Heero replied uncomfortably.   
"To love another woman doesn't mean that he forgot about her!? The cherry blossom tree   
was left out doesn't mean abandoning it!?" She said angrily. Again, the expression upon her face   
reminded him of Rei's.  
The doorbell rang loudly.  
"Heero! Open the door!"  
Catherine stood up. "I'll get it."  
Heero shrugged. Good thing Trowa came back; Catherine was making him nervous.  
A few moments later, banging noises came from the door.  
"Heero! Open the damn door!"  
'Didn't Catherine go open the door?" He thought as he headed toward the kitchen.   
"She seemed a little psychotic."  
"What they heck is going on?" Trowa asked. "I banged at the door for about ten minutes   
now."  
"Your sister told me that she'll get it."  
"You're crazy! Catherine can't open the door!"  
"But I saw her walking to the kitchen."  
"Heero, did you see a ghost? Catherine can't walk."  
"What's wrong with Catherine?"  
"She was in a accident, it paralyzed her, and now she can't walk, can't talk, can't--"  
"Take me upstairs to see her! She was just downstairs talking   
to me."  
Next to the landing, there was a room without a door, Trowa led Heero inside. On the   
bed, Catherine lay motionless. Her pale face, and eyes without a soul, gazed up at the ceiling.  
"Catherine! Catherine!"  
"Heero, I don't know what you're talking about! Catherine's accident happened 7 years   
ago. She could only breath now. Did you see a ghost?"  
Ghost! Chills ran down his spine...the abandoned cherry tree! Jealous wife's ghost....   
She had hated his and Lisa's painting...Rei! Rei had borrowed Catherine's body to warn him! He   
had given her his ring! Rei's dying eyes, Catherine's eyes....  
Heero rushed downstairs, through the door and immediately drove to Lisa's house. His car   
stopped in front of the summer mansion. People surrounded the front, police cars, an ambulance,   
and fire trucks. A woman came flying off the roof-Lisa! She lay on the street, blood spilling   
everywhere. He went to the body. Hino Rei's ghost appeared in the crowd. She held out her hand.   
"Heero! Heero Yuy! I'm your wife! You said you'll never love another. Right? Heero! Right?   
Come Heero! You're mine!"  
"No! Rei! NO!" He screamed, backing away to his car, and drove away, aimlessly.  
He drove toward Trowa's house. Heero felt a chill, looking back. He saw her face on his   
windshield. The car went right off the cliff. BANG! She came closer to him, trying to hug   
him....  
  
Newspaper headlines: Unmarried Couple's Suicide!  
  



End file.
